With continuous development of the economy and continuous advancement of the science and technology, abundant electrical products are available in people's lives. The wide use of electrical products increases the demand on electricity resources, which creates good conditions for development of the mains power wire industry, and therefore improves popularity of mains power wires.
It is commonly known that a mains power wire is a cable whose transmission voltage ranges from 110 to 380 voltages. When a mains power wire is installed outdoors, because mains power wires on the market are generally available in rolls and a length of each roll of wires is relatively fixed, outdoor mains power wires need to be joined and fixed for long-distance electrical power transmission. Likewise, when electrical power from a mains power wire that supplies electrical power outdoors needs to be transferred indoors for people to use an electrical product, the outdoor mains power wire and an indoor mains power wire need to be joined and fixed. Furthermore, during installation of various indoor electrical products, mains power wires are also frequently joined and fixed. At present, a common method for joining and fixing mains power wires is performed as follows: first, an operator removes, by using a cutting tool, insulation layers of mains power wires that are to be joined, so as to expose conductors; next, the operator twists the conductors that are to be joined, so as to implement an electrical connection between the mains power wires; and finally, the operator wraps a twist joint of the conductors with an insulating tape for sealing, so as to prevent people from being electrically shocked accidentally and to achieve a certain fixing effect.
However, the above process of joining and connecting the mains power wires involves operations of removing the insulation layers of the mains power wires, twisting the conductors of the mains power wires, and wrapping the twist joint of the conductors with the insulating tape. On one hand, this makes it very complex to join and connect the mains power wires, increases a load of the operator, and consequently reduces operational efficiency. On the other hand, the conductor is likely to be damaged when the operator removes the insulation layer, which results in waste of the mains power wires. Furthermore, when the conductors of the mains power wires are twisted together, tensile performance of the twist joint of the conductors is reduced because of twisting and deformation of the conductors, resulting in that the electrical connection between the mains power wires is not reliable. The twist joint of the mains power wires are fixed by wrapping the insulating tape; this mechanical fixing is not firm and is likely to break accidentally.
Therefore, a mains power wire connection assembly, a connector, and a connection method are urgently required to address the foregoing defects.